criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sec 1971
Cool iris That plug-in is nifty! How'd you find it? I like it a lot! — JeiaraTalk 19:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) A friend of mine from Decatur, IL turned me on to it. I love it. On the downside, you can't save directly from it. But, it's still pretty neat. There's versions for almost every browser or OS. I have Ubuntu Linux as a backup OS and it works for it, too. -Sec_1971 20:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Images Linking to Articles I think there are 3 ways: #1: URL http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/criminalminds/images/b/bc/Wiki.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/criminalminds/images/b/bc/Wiki.png #2: Imagemap File:Wiki.png|center|Criminal Minds default Episodes desc none File:Wiki.png|center|Criminal Minds default Episodes desc none #3: "link=" syntax (internal links only) #4: Wiki New Feature : I think I've heard about this, I can't remember if it's any of the above or if they came up with something new? — JeiaraTalk 18:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Wiki Annoucements You just edit the "site notice" page and it'll display your message at the top of every page: http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice — JeiaraTalk 22:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Customizing the Skin Hi -- I could try to notate it for you, but I confess I usually just turn things colors myself until I find what I want. However, there is a pretty good guide at , which I think will help you more in the long run. -- Wendy (talk) 17:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You're doing a great job starting this wiki! If you have any questions or I can help you set anything up, please leave a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 16:23, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Templates Hiya Sec! I don't mind you using them. Though, I think you should change up the design and colors a bit so it doesn't look like you just copied. :) Here are some ideas you can play around with: Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! If you need any help, let me know! — JeiaraTalk 21:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Sec 1971 -- we are excited to have Criminal Minds Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Criminal Minds Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! What? You mean you are alone? OMG. Congratulations for all the work you did 'til now! I'm sorry to say you that, probably, I will not be a constant user of this wiki. There are two main reasons: #I'm Italian. Here in Italy, CM is still at its 3rd season on free TV: tomorrow night, I'm going to watch Damaged for the first time!. Too many spoilers for me here! #My English used to be very good, but I'm not practising it too much lately. There would be too many mistakes for you to correct! :D Anyway, who knows... I could do something anyway! Bye! --Simone85 17:55, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Any help is welcome. I don't mind correcting foreign English. Character facts are good, or real-world articles. Anything helps -Sec_1971 18:04, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Picture Yes, I have taken the picture. banning I'm sorry but there's really nothing I can do about the bans/deletions on either wiki; you guys will have to work that out yourselves. -- Wendy (talk) 18:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not really concerned about being banned on CSI. GroceryBag doesn't seem to let anyone edit, anyway. For that reason, I just don't want him bringing that attitude here. I just wrote to you to explain that fact. No biggie. I'm happy here, and I'm glad to see that there are a few new editors who are doing really well. -Sec_1971 19:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ? Why would you block someone just because they haven't edited? 17:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Because the whole point of being a User on a wiki is to contribute. The user who was blocked has created user pages all over Wikia without ever contributing. This leads many of us (admins on other wikis, as well) to the conclusion that this particular person is just here for self-promotion and has no plans to actually contribute. Wikia is not here for use as a social network. It is a resource for information, and a place for editors to collectively build a database relating to that wiki's particular subject. -Sec_1971 17:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback What is a Rollback? --Jpx400 18:49, 12 August 2009 (UTC) You can basically undo vandalism with a single click. No big deal -Sec_1971 18:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Megan Kane Much Obliged! --Jpx400 15:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Green numbers At the Latest Activity I see the names of articles I've written along with green numbers. What do they mean? --Jpx400 15:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) If you're referring to numbers like +267 or something like that, it means that's how many additional bytes were added to the article since the last edit. If it's red and like this: -34, that's how many bytes were removed. Bytes are sometimes removed if a sentence was rephrased or if spaces were removed. BTW, try not to remove the empty fields in a page's template. Those empty lines may be used in the future if the related info is ever discovered. -Sec_1971 16:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Terrorist Template I been thinking about your suggestion of a Terrorist Cell template. Wouldn't it be more comprehensive with a Criminal Organization template with fields like: *Name *Type (as in "Terrorist Cell" or "Street Gang") *Origin (as in country or area of origin) *Area of Operation *Affiliation *Ideology *Leader No. of members might be kinda difficult to estimate, but that could be changed into "Approx. No. of Members". --Jpx400 20:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll see what I can do. What should the title bar say? Criminal Organization? Making it generic like that would allow it to be used for a cult as well. I've been wanting to write an article about The Seperatarian Sect: Benjamin Cyrus' cult. Criminal Organizations Template Took a look at the Template. Great Work! When it becomes available, I'll put it into use. --Jpx400 18:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's available. Go ahead. -Sec_1971 19:22, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Pedophile Category What do you think about having a Pedophile Category on this site for Criminals like Carl Buford and the UnSubs from P911 and A Shade of Gray? --Jpx400 08:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Kind of a sensitive subject. But I guess it would be appropriate. -Sec_1971 13:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Season 5 promo Have you seen the CBS promo for episode 5x01? I wrote about it on the George Foyet page. Here's a link to it on Youtube if you haven't. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5GV_SWjwfM --Jpx400 20:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) NICE! Looks exciting. I wonder if they'll finally ice The Reaper.... -Sec_1971 03:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Bennington Thanks, I saw "The Fisher King" on TV the other day and I just noticed the institute name pop up once or twice. -- Lord Crayak 18:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Lines I'm sorry about the stuff on the Karl Arnold article. I don't know what happened, I didn't even realize I had removed an entire line from the infobox (I thought a glitch or something had occurred when my edits didn't stay and everything became weirdly spaced). Really, really sorry for what happened. -- Lord Crayak 11:40, September 11, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Just a simple mistake. I didn't mean for that message to sound that menacing :) There was previously a user here that did the same thing constantly and I eventually got tired of fixing it. -Sec_1971 15:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for sorting out the article. I think I may have been screwing up by putting an extra space or something to that effect, and I only noticed it now. Real "D'oh!" moment on my part. -- Lord Crayak 20:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) It happens :) -Sec_1971 02:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi -- Criminal Minds Wiki looks great and I've added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Cool, thanks! Also thanks for getting the category to work in the Portal:Minor Characters page. I put the tag in it a million times and it would never show up. Glad you got it to work. -Sec_1971 02:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::yeah -- the close gallery tag was messed up and making the category tags not work -- took me a few tries to see it though! The wikia staff usually make the spotlight images; you don't have to. -- Wendy (talk) 00:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Reply to message from 9/18 I don't really know what editor I use, I just use the one that appears when I pick "Edit." By the way, I'm planning to write about Chad Brown and Dr Nichols from Amplification. The episode was aired where I live tonight, and I took notes. --Jpx400 21:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Go for it. I was still kicking around some methods of writing about the guys in Soul Mates -Sec_1971 21:57, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Reply - Portal:Criminals I dunno, templates seem to hate me. :| -- Lord Crayak 00:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hopeless For the UnSubs of Hopeless, I was planning to write one article about the leader UnSub and one (if possible) for the gang as a unit in Criminal Organizations. The episode has been uploaded on Youtube, so I can write them both today (Friday). --Jpx400 06:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm working on it right now. Since none of the members has any specifically revealed history, I'm noly writing about them as a group. I'm calling the article "Turner's Group" for now. --Jpx400 13:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Wikia Spotlight? Was this wikia ever spotlighted? I don't recall seeing it as an ad... --Jpx400 21:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :we're on the list. It just takes awhile, I guess. I think that's kind of strange, since the Brutal Legend wikia is already a spotlight wiki, and the damn game isn't even out yet. I'm not sure when it will happen, but Merrystar has informed me that we're up soon. Cradle to Grave I think Hotchner will stay around to get Foyet.--Unit Chief 18:26, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Criminal Photos Thanks! Picked up the Season Two box set the other day (they didn't have Season One for some reason, ah well). Been watching whenever I get the chance too and picking out images and any tucked away, background info (names on boards, computer screens, etc.) I can with freeze frame. -- Lord Crayak 02:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The Mulford Family I'm planning to write an article about the Mulford brothers from Open Season, the UnSubs who hunted people in the woods for sport. That would cover the two brothers, Paul and John, as well as their deceased uncle who killed the same way before they were born and raised them. Do you think I should cover the three of them using a CrimOrg page or write about them individually? --Jpx400 11:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure another template is required, I can just use the CrimOrg template and write "Killer Family" under Type. --Jpx400 10:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Karl Arnold A slippery guy, that Karl. Remember them mentioning the doggie door thing once or twice (the doors were rigged so that if something without a collar tried to get in through them an alarm would go off). Got reminded of that when I read the new "Outfoxed" article (which looks like its gonna be a sequel to "The Fox", which is cool; that was actually one of the first episodes I ever saw). -- Lord Crayak Soul Mates and Children of the Dark Heard you have problems deciding how to write about the guys from Soul Mates. I'm planning to write about the UnSubs from Children of the Dark by giving each member of the pair individual articles, mentioning the other partner's name in them and possibly in a "See Also" section. If you want to write about the Soul Mates guys, maybe that technique might help. BTW, I read on your page that you like the CSI point-and-click game. If you're interested, a sequel featuring the new cast, called "Deadly Intent", has been released. --Jpx400 21:31, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Slessman I thought I'd cover Richard Slessman, Tim Vogel's partner. Do you think I should put him under Criminals or Minor Characters as a Onetimer?--Jpx400 10:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. OneTimer, I guess. Not sure. -- Gina the Vampiress I'm currently, as I'm writing this, working on an article about Gina, the Unsub from The Performer. I've found her last name (it's mentioned about 11-12 minutes into the episode), but I can't really hear if it's Gina Caine or Gina King. I don't think it's spelled Kane, since there already has been a female Unsub with that surname. Which one do you think it is?--Jpx400 19:55, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::According to the tv.com cast listing, her name is Gina King. -- Blog post idea Hello, I have been working on a series blog posts about our wikis, and wanted to include Criminal Minds. If you have any facts, stories or links that you want included, let me know! Thanks for all your work here. Cheers Sarah (talk 00:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Anything would be great! Maybe mention George Foyet, who makes his final appearance tonight (25th) - Ok I can do that, I am going to be working on it this week, any fun facts about the wiki and the wiki community itself? Thanks!--Sarah (talk 00:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I would say the most interesting aspect of the wiki is the fact that I was completely alone until just a few months ago, when Lord Crayak and Jpx400 joined and started making great contributions. Thanks to those two, the wiki has expanded to at least 100 more articles. As far as the articles themselves, the George Foyet article seems to be the most popular (not to mention, he's the most popular criminal from the entire series). Hmmm, I also make special FBI badges for those who make good contributions; Special Agent, Technical Analyst, etc. Unfortunately, there is a user named Unit Chief who took that title :) oh well, he's making some good contributions. - ::Thanks, sounds great! Do you have an FBI badge you can share with me to show off? Cheers, --Sarah (talk 01:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Here's the first one I made. Still working on the others. Lord Crayak is due for a new one. - Introduction and quick question Sec 1971, I am new to wikis and new to Wikia as well. I am working as part of Wikia Entertainment to help make sure that all of our wikis are getting seen by fans. This wiki has an impressive amount of information, and I'm going to attempt to help out and earn some badges! Is there a community blog that I'm not seeing? It's usually the first place I go to get a feel for the community and to see what people are most interested in about a given series. Thanks and please let me know if there is anything in particular I can do to help! Sena 18:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Minor Characters I've noticed some inconsistencies while trying to help with Operation Mugshot but didn't want to make any changes without double checking with you first. Kate Joyner is not on the Portal:Minor_Characters page, she is on the Category:Minor_Characters page. It seems like these should be linked somehow. Maybe if you click on Notable Characters or on Recurring Characters they would both take you to the Category:Minor_Characters page? Just a thought, let me know Sena 19:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Editor Hey, Sec! I am obviously new to this wiki (but not to Criminal Minds), and if you ever need someone to check a page's spelling or grammar, feel free to ask me. I've already made a few corrections here and there and will continue to read as many pages as I can to help out. Iffy88 02:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Iffy88 Hi! I just registered a new account on Criminal Minds Wikia, because my old one, Kuriosatempel, doesn't work anymore. Do you know why? :I have no idea. Maybe you forgot your password. Please sign all of your comments in the future. - Statistics I don't know if you would want such things, so I wanted to check with you first. Also, I don't know where I would be able to place them if you do want them. Right now, all according to this wikia, I have this data down: Criminal Minds has seen a total of 98 criminals (87 males, 11 females); 64 Serial Killers (57 males, 7 females, 17 nicknamed), 3 Spree Killers (3 males, 0 females, 1 nicknamed), 4 Serial Rapists (4 males, 0 females, 2 nicknamed), 3 Serial Bombers (3 males, 0 females, 2 nicknamed), 3 Serial Arsonists (2 males, 1 female, 0 nicknamed), 19 Other Criminals (16 males, 3 females, 0 nicknamed, 12 unclassified killers, 2 cult leaders, 3 pedophiles, 1 stalker, 1 abductor), and 2 Terrorists (2 males, 0 females, 0 nicknamed). As such, in two weeks, we will have seen our 100th criminal/villain/antagonist/what-have-you!! I could also compile how many disorganized, organized, etc. there are and any other relevant information (age, occupation (maybe blue- or white-collar?), etc.), including those about the non-criminal characters that you think would be helpful to this wikia... Iffy88 21:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Iffy88 Statistics would be a good addition to the main article, under a Statistics section; in list format, I suppose. As far as further classifying the criminals, a great deal of study into would have to go into it. This would include reading some serial killer books, etc. It would probably create a lot of disagreement between editors, especially with criminal like Foyet. He is pretty unclassifiable by conventional or legal categories. As it stands, Foyet shares characteristics with organized and disorganized, serial and spree, etc. Since the criminals are almost completely fictional (loosely based on real people, at best) the whole idea would be very difficult. Maybe we should see what the other editors think. - Pictures Hi, Sec! I've uploaded some pictures (screenshots) already, but I can't edit the Criminals page, where there are several missing and some that could do with a better one. Need some help. By the way, thank you for your welcome message! Pictures and cats That, I can do! English is not my first lenguage and I'd promised myself to stick to pictures, but that change is simple enough. This is kind of personal, but you have got yourself a lovely friend there. Take good care of him, because believe me, it hurts so much when you lose them... I know, mine died last sunday, too young, too quick, and I'll never know why. Mvpl 00:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Damn, sorry to hear that. Their lives are so short. - Gina King Happy Holiday!! I'm unable to make a decision about the picture in Gina King's portal, so I'm going to pass it to you. I like the current shot, but it's too dark and you can't see her face well. I've tried to improve it to no avail and the close up that I've uploaded to the Criminals portal neither is too good at full size... Sorry, I'm rambling. I'm in dire need of a second opinion. Mvpl 16:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :They both look fine. Maybe you just need to adjust your monitor's brightness. She was a goth chick, so she should be dark. - Curiosity Would you be interested in seeing Criminals Minds in spanish? Not a whole episode, mind you, they are too big, but a little scene, an special character,... (Season One to Season Four). Mvpl 14:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I guess. I've been trying to learn Spanish. Just post it here on my talk page. - thumb|300px|left If you like to use them to learn a little bit more, type "mentes criminales" in youtube. Mvpl 17:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) user page controls Hi. The controls should be black now if you do a hard refresh to see the new css. -- Wendy (talk) 04:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I edited the Criminal Minds Retaliation page with info on the cast, and it was removed. It was also before I registered. Can you go back and add it again? Took me a while to type that message. categories Authors really should at least /also/ be a subcategory of Novels, it only makes sense — Game widow 17:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, Sec 1971, I'm Shawn from Wikia Entertainment. One of our Entertainment helpers, gaming widow, let us know that she's been blocked by you on this wiki. She'd been scheduled to help work on this wiki for a brief time, so I just wanted to pop in and let you know that she is an actual Wikia employee. I understand if you guys have butted heads over something here, and we don't have to have her work on it, but I should mention that it's inappropriate to block Wikia staff - we know what we're doing and are not trying to vandalize or mess up wikis; we're here to help. She's going to be unblocked and hopefully you guys can come to some kind of understanding. I appreciate your cooperation on this, as it's important for our admins and staff to get along; we're all reaching towards the same goal of excellent wikis! Shawn (talk) 18:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) She was blocked because she didn't initially appear on the Helpers list. The block is only for 2 hours anyway, and was just clear up any problems before she continued her edits. The categories are going to be reworked once we know the name of the new spinoff. Changing them all now would just make it more difficult to reorganize. Once we know what the new series will be named, we would welcome her help in organizing the categories. For now, a sample category tree detailing her ideas would be best. That way, all of us can look at it, amend anything that doesn't seem to fit, and come to a mutual agreement. - Crazy Jane page I just wanted to let you know that Jane's last name is Hanratty. I saw it in the book that Agent Gideon puts all the victims in in the final episode of Season 2, The Eviloution of Frank. It was towards the end of the episode. Just wanted to let you know so that you could use it as an update. Editing misshap Sorry to be a bother, sometimes when I upload a picture I'm not certain if it has gone up right becaus I cannot see it. I'm blaming my internet connection (it's happened with both, the laptop and the desk PC). Sorry again. Mvpl 18:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) How to become a secret agent how can i become a secret agent do i need a certain amount of edits.Reid fanboy 02:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) The number of edits is important, but also the quality of those edits. - Thanks I make good edits and I am working on getting to 100.Reid fanboy 14:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Page Refresh I'm not sure I entirely understand the question -- why do the pages need to be "refreshed"? I have never heard of any way to do that but it doesn't mean it isn't possible. -- Wendy (talk) 02:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed the character templates to automatically include the category Criminal Minds Characters when added to a page. Each page would then have to be refreshed by clicking the edit button and then re-saving it. I'm not sure why the software does this, but admins at other wikis have had the same issue. Fortunately my loyal team mates have pitched in to refresh each character page. So, no worries now, thanks to Lord Crayak. Problem solved, but that's something to look into in the future. - Finally spotlighted I noticed that this wikia has finally been spotlighted. About time, huh? Jpx400 21:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed the logos last month. I've even seen them on this wiki. I think the current one features Prentiss. - Public Enemy I don't mind that you deleted my page. But how do you spell the unsub's name? Wierdperson31 02:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Connor O'Brien I get CTV, which airs new episodes an hour before CBS does. -- Lord Crayak 03:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm, CTV, huh? What is this CTV you speak of? haha - ::Its from the far off land of Canada, eh. :D -- Lord Crayak 03:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) JACK I wrote a article on Jack can you make the template.